


I like you!

by feiswif3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Jealous Kozume Kenma, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rich Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiswif3/pseuds/feiswif3
Summary: Kenma’s bestfriend Kuroo introduces him to Hinata, a model and Kenma thinks he’s fallen in love at first sight.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 18





	1. First meeting

The sun was shining brightly, and trees stood tall, leaves were no longer different colors, but instead green. Kids were outside playing, and hanging out. Summer was finally here, which meant lots of fun and traveling. Well...that’s what most people do, but not Kenma. He was sleeping peacefully inside, his black curtains preventing the sunlight from shining through his bedroom window. Yes he hated summer, all the mosquitoes, the humidity, everyone was outside and streets were filled with people. The one thing that he hated the most though...was when Kuroo would come knocking on his door asking him to go out. Kenma loved his best friend, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t annoying. All of a sudden his phone started ringing, kenma groaned and stuck his head out from under the covers. He checked the caller and wasn’t surprised to see that it was Kuroo. “what do you want?" kenma heard chuckling from the other side, "Not in a good mood I see. Sorry to bother, but i wanted you to come with me and meet someone. I know you don’t like meeting new people, but I think you’re really gonna like this person." Kenma sighed, he really should leave his house, but meeting new people was not his thing. After a few minutes of Kuroo trying to convince him he finally agreed, "Fine I’ll go, but you better not make me talk a whole lot." Kuroo answered back with excitement, "Yes of course! I’ll pick you up around 10:30, oh and dress nicely please." Kenma grumbled, "yeah sure goodbye now." he ended the call, and sat up from his bed. The blonde haired man walked towards his bathroom, and decided on taking a shower after brushing his teeth. Kenma finished up and threw on a black loose sleeved t-shirt with some black jeans. He walked downstairs and served himself some cereal, too lazy to actually make something. He looked through his mail inbox, reading messages or data about work. Kenma had taken today off, he just wanted to stay in bed all day, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen. A sudden knock startled him and he got up to open the door, "Yo! Kenma." Kuroo stood in front of him with a huge grin on his face. "Hi." "Are you read to go?" The taller man asked. "Yeah...yeah let’s just get this over with." Kenma replied as he put on his shoes. About twenty minutes later they arrived to a restaurant. "Okay he’s already waiting for us, let’s hurry inside." They got out the car and walked in, "hello, welcome where would you guys like to sit today!" Kuroo spotted bright orange hair in a back table and immediately knew who it was. "Oh, actually he’s waiting for us, so we would like to sit over there." Kuroo replied. The waitress smiled and nodded. “hey Chibi-chan, how’ve you been!" the short man looked up from his phone and smiled, “Kuroo, hey I’ve been good! What about you?" Kenma looked at him in awe, the man had orange fluffy hair, a bright smile that could light up a room and the prettiest chocolate, brown eyes. Kenma swore he fell in love. The ginger had a slender body with a bit of muscle on his arms, his cheeks were tainted pink making him look even more adorable. Kenma hadn’t realized he was staring at him the entire time until, Kuroo shook his arm. "hey kenma, are you good?" The blonde immediately blushed in embarrassment, "yeah sorry I was just thinking about something." Kuroo gave him a smile, "Anyways Hinata this is my best friend Kenma, and Kenma this is hinata!" The orange haired man immediately smiled, "Hey Kenma, nice to meet you!" he said. "h-hi nice to meet you too." The blond cursed himself mentally for stuttering. "Oh guys sit down please, don’t just stand there." Hinata said while laughing. Kuroo and kenma sat down across from hinata. They talked for a while and catched up on some things, while Kenma sat their quietly listening. He wasn’t really interested in their conversation until Kuroo asked about hinata’s love life. "So chibi-chan, how are you and Kageyama." Kenma’s heart dropped, he had a boyfriend? "Oh, me and bakeyama broke up five months ago.” Kuroo’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked." "No, no don’t worry about it I’m pretty much over it, he’s dating someone else now, but we still keep in touch." Kenma knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help but smile to himself about hinata breaking up with that so called Kageyama. “What about you Kenma? Are you dating anyone?!" Hinata asked. "No, um I’m not i-interested in dating." "Oh I see you don’t really like that, well that’s alright not everyone wants to be with someone else." Kenma almost melted, Hinata was so respectful and cute. Dammit I want him to be mine. After eating breakfast and talking it was finally time for them to leave. "Well it was lovely talking to you guys, but I need to head out now or else I’ll be late for work." The orange haired man said. "Hopefully we see each other again soon, and it was really nice meeting you Kenma!" He waved at them goodbye and left through the door. The blond haired man blurted out a sudden question, "What does he work as?" Kuroo turned to look at him curiously, "Why do you wanna know?" Kenma groaned, "Just answer me you asshole." The taller chuckled, "He’s a model.”


	2. Hinata Shoyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma goes home and he cannot stop thinking about Hinata, the cute orange head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Also I’m working on chapter three right now so expect it soon!

Kuroo drove Kenma back home, and left after telling him all about a person he met that interested him. Honestly Kenma would be glad if Kuroo met someone that could put up with him cause he certainly couldn’t. He walked upstairs and took off his clothes, he put on his pajamas which were way more comfortable and laid on his bed. He tried falling asleep, but all he could think of was Hinata. God he just met him, Kenma had never felt this way before about someone. Hinata’s orange hair looked so soft that he wanted to run his hands through it, or those beautiful pink lips he wanted to desperately feel against his. All of a sudden he sat up and walked over to his gaming computer, he typed up hinata but he didn’t know his first name. He looked through some names until he found his, "Hinata Shoyou." The name rolled off his lips smoothly. Kenma immediately saw pictures of Hinata modeling, and different types of photoshoots. The orange haired man was pretty popular and had 6.5 million fans on his Instagram account. Oh he was so gorgeous. Kenma looked through hinata’s profile for a while and he found himself smiling the entire time. "Oh god what am I doing?" Kenma immediately shut off his computer and ran to his bed. This time he was able to sleep, but not without thinking of the ginger.

It was 3:00 pm and Kenma finally woke up. He yawned loudly before sitting up, that was probably the best nap he had taken. He had zero motivation to move right now. A ding came from his phone, making him look over to see who had texted him.

Idiot Kuroo:

hey kenma I almost forgot to send you Hinata’s phone number. (15659125).

Kenma’s eyes widened, why the hell would Kuroo send him hinata’s number?

Idiot Kuroo:

And don’t think I didn’t see the way you were practically drooling over him. Anyways text him he’ll answer.   
  
  


Me:

what are you talking about? 

Kuroo:

Oh please kozume stop playing dumb, i saw you with my own two eyes, now hurry up and text him.

Kenma bit his lip at kuroo’s response, yeah it was true he just didn’t want to admit it. He saved hinata’s phone number to his contacts and decided to text him later. Right now he was going to work on a video for his YouTube channel.

He got his camera ready to film and all his equipment. "Okay that should be good."

Kenma introduced his name like always and then played his game he recently released. Trying to get people to buy it and actually enjoy it because this was his passion. He played, had fun for awhile and then ended the video. All that was left now was to edit and fix some clips, after that he could post his YouTube video. It was now 7:00 pm and Kenma was finishing up his editing he was pretty tired, but it was worth it because he had a new video to post now. After the black haired man posted his video he grabbed his phone and nervously typed a message to hinata. "I promised myself I would text him, so I’m gonna do it." Kenma was shaking when he sent the message. 

me:

hey Hinata this is kenma, kuroo sent me your number I hope you don’t mind?

  
  


kenma cringed at his own text, maybe he shouldn’t have sent him a message. He groaned and just put his phone aside. _Ding!_ kenma creased his eyebrows, could it be him? The black haired male reached for his phone and looked at who texted him. 

  
  


hinata:

Hey kenma don’t worry I don’t mind, actually I’m glad you decided to text me! how’s your job by the way? Kuroo told me all about you! I think it’s great how successful you are at such a young age.

kenma’s eyes widened, kuroo had told hinata all about him? Well that’s besides the point, he just didn’t expect hinata to answer back.

me:

Oh I’m doing good thanks, what about you? How’s modeling going for you?

hinata:

It’s going good I guess just a little tiring, but i like my job!

Hinata:

you know maybe we should hang out again, but what about you and I only this time! Sorry I didn’t talk much to you I was catching up with Kuroo. I feel bad about that so let’s hang out together next time?!

Me:

don’t worry about it, but yeah sure just tell me when and what time?

Hinata:

Yay that’s great! We could meet on Sunday this week at 7:30? At the newly opened museum if that’s alright with you? I’ve been meaning to see it, but I had no one to go with.

Me: 

yeah that’s fine with me I’ll see you there.

Hinata:

great I’ll see you there kenma! Goodbye :)

me:

Bye Hinata

Kenma smiled, he was hanging out with Hinata on Sunday and it was only going to be the two of them. He got ready for the night and laid in bed comfortably. Kenma fell asleep quickly thinking about the orange haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short lol, I’ll try to make them longer, but I hope this was good enough! I’m really excited about writing this story, but I might struggle with updating since I’m pretty busy with school. Anyways I hope you guys have a good day/night where ever you are!! (Also don’t hesitate to leave comments or feedback I would very much appreciate constructive criticism too, but please no hate!) <3


End file.
